


Getting to know you

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Team Bonding, Team Dynamics, Threesome, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-08
Updated: 2014-02-08
Packaged: 2018-01-11 13:55:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1173867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When the team grows, a need to work on community sparks a game that leads to more questions than answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Getting to know you

"Oh...that's just gross..."

Noh-Varr swallowed, licked his lips and smiled.

"That's _awesome_!" Tommy cackled, pointing at the Kree.

Billy's nose bunched. "Are you _sure_ that's not going to make you sick?"

"Is it making _you_ sick, Billy?" his twin purred in amusement.

Noh-Varr shrugged one shoulder - a motion so fluid, one could almost forget he'd just consumed...well... "I can metabolize any manner of substances if it is required."

"Handy," David commented, leaning back in his seat and resting his drink over a knee.

Kate swirled her glass against the floor and marveled at just how much she was learning. The team had never been well known for it's openness, even during their darkest days, before they'd been split apart by forces she'd rather not think about at this particular moment. When the new team had finally established itself, she'd taken it upon herself to ensure history wouldn't get a chance to repeat itself.

Gathering everyone was easy. They were on the lam and living out of Noh-Varr's ship, which forced a certain degree of togetherness, even with it's technologically brilliant designs. As nothing world shaking had happened in over two weeks, Kate had decided the time had come for some good old fashioned family time.

Of course, as it had a tendency to, the night had escalated quickly. The vast array of personalities and opinions spiraling a simple night in, into an all out game of do or die.

Having different tastes in movies - and proper accompanying snack foods - had ended movie night with one swift stroke. Opposing musical loyalties had started a fight. An attempt to smooth things over with some light drinking had encouraged an off handed remark about Loki's physical age, to which the god had replied, "I had birthed an eight legged horse before your names had even been written!" It had caused such an awkward silence, they'd given him a full bottle to himself and shimmied off to play a few games. All of which were eventually deemed unfit as each game was unfairly biased toward certain skillsets and was officially abandoned after Tommy and Noh-Varr had nearly blown a hole in the ship with the force of their attempts to outclap each other.

Yet, through it all, they'd somehow managed to find a rhythm. Which had lead to their current entertainment - and the useful information it was revealing at length.

"Okay, David, your turn!"

David drummed the fingers of his free hand against his thigh in thought. "I've had my heart ripped out by a demon." When his response was met with shocked stares, he waved a hand. "In Limbo," he clarified.

Tommy raised a finger, paused, mouth open, then continued. "Wait...But wasn't your mutant power to absorb just the knowledge parts?"

The newest member of the team nodded.

"Wouldn't that have killed you?" Teddy asked in confusion.

"It did kill me."

"Then how...?" Billy queried.

David shifted. Running a hand through his hair, he momentarily looked up as if regretting his decision to share that particular detail, then making peace with it and forging ahead. "Josh. He was my roommate, teammate...one of my best friends. He's an omega level healer."

"Is?" prompted America.

He sniffed. "Yeah. Haven't heard from him in a while, but that's normal for the X-men." He shrugged and spun his glass, eyes fixed on it. "He regrew my heart for me; woke me up. And here I am." He half heartedly threw up one hand.

"What's his last name?" asked Tommy.

"Huh?" replied David, distracted.

"Josh. What's his last name?"

"Foley. Why?"

Tommy leaned into Noh-Varr as the Kree pulled out a small device and began tapping into it. David leaned forward, but still couldn't see. "What are you doing?" he demanded.

"Nothing," Tommy countered in a sing song.

Noh-Varr said something in Kree.

The remainder of the group looked to Teddy who shrugged. "I still haven't learned," he defended, hands up.

The Kree said something else and Tommy poked him in the side. "Be nice," he murmured.

"Tommy, when did _you_ learn Kree?!" Billy gasped.

"Last friday?" He looked to Noh-Varr for confirmation.

Noh-Varr nodded, looking up from his device and shifting to put it away in his pocket. "When he was helping me improve the Kirby engines."

"You can _improve **imagination**_ engines?!" America replied, incredulously.

"Engineering, Tommy?" Kate asked in amusement.

"Of course you can," Noh-Varr replied, a note of irritation in his tone. "And Tommy is an excellent assistant. He's the only one capable of keeping up with the improvements I wish to make, as I conceive of them."

"So...you just make things up as you go and hope for the best?"

"I am _KREE_."

"You'd probably get more torque if you bypassed the chameleon circuit and hotwired the fragment links to supersede the binary coupling. It should reroute your emissions into the conversion accelerator at a thirty percent increase."

Noh-Varr blinked at him.

Tommy smirked.

"...I'm fairly certain," David added, not quite squirming beneath the stare, but not entirely at ease either.

"Now you've done it," the fairer twin remarked, grinning cheekily.

Kate raised her glass to her lips to hide her own grin. Billy, Teddy and America, looking back and forth in an attempt to keep up. Tommy shot her a wink and she winked back. They'd each had their moment, and while it was different for them both, the simple fact was that absolutely nothing turned Noh-Varr on faster or wound him up hotter than intelligence. Whether by design or conditioning, once deemed clever, you made his radar. Prove yourself even more capable and his attraction multiplied. While Kate hadn't the slightest clue what David had just said, she did know that he'd just registered as armada level attentiveness for their Kree compatriot.

It was almost fun, catching on before the kid with the genius level intellect.

Tommy leaned into Noh-Varr and murmured something into his ear. It was quick and in Kree, so Kate had no hope to follow it, but from the look in Noh-Varr's eye, it wasn't all that difficult to make a guess. David seemed to catch on at about that very same moment. Followed closely by Teddy, who shifted and slung his arm about Billy. Billy caught up with the assistance and graciously looked away when the grin lit his face. America draped a hand over her face at about the same time.

"If the party is escalating to such entertainment levels as-"

"NO!" they all shouted.

Loki sighed, grumbled something in Norse and dropped back into his chair. The idle way he kicked a leg did not help the image any, as he slung back his mug.

"When you have a moment," Noh-Varr said, re-engaging. "I would like to discuss the matter further with you, David."

David - clearly embarrassed - nodded, eyes focused on his cup once more.

Noh-Varr ran the tips of his fingers down Tommy's spine in a slow, deliberate - and particularly maddening for a speedster - caress. Tommy shot him a look. The Kree smiled pleasantly at him. "I'm positive Tommy and I can learn a great deal from your experience."

"You have _no idea_ ," David mumbled into his glass, swigging the rest. He braced himself as he swallowed, avoiding looking any of his teammates in the eyes. Which was for the best really, Kate thought, as no one was really in a kind enough mood at that point. It'd be easy to blame Loki, but they were all mischievous enough on their own. And Loki's particular brand of chaos tended to leave them aching for days afterward. It was best to not encourage him in any way.

As soon as they were out of consumable liquids - Noh-Varr not included - David got up and stretched languidly. Kate watched with the same level of interest as the rest. David was a curiosity to them. A former X-man, he had the combat experience and extensive training the early team had had to wing. A former mutant, he was familiar with the depths individual groups would go to terrorize innocents for their own gain. And with the vast reservoirs of knowledge locked up inside his mind, he was an endless fount of knowledge they could always count on in a pinch. It was almost like having Vision back, except David operated on his own inherent humanity - a trait which has always held Jonas back, even when he did his best to emulate it.

He wasn't bad to look at either.

"I'm going to bed," he announced, scrubbing the back of his head. He said something else, that had both Noh-Varr and Tommy's eyebrows shooting up. "Good night."

"I didn't know he spoke Kree," Billy commented after David had ambled out.

Tommy cleared his throat, standing. He gestured to his left, said something too fast to be understandable and disappeared.

Noh-Varr made no such attempts to hide his intentions. He stood - a superior move of grace and dignity, that was powered by the strength of his thighs - nodded at them, and with evening pleasantries attended to, followed the other two out.

Teddy looked at Billy, who laughed. They kissed, disappearing in a teleport between blinks. Loki hopped off his stool and three steps from the pair remaining, vanished as well.

"So," Kate said, gathering cups. "That was interesting."

America hummed in agreement, following Kate into the kitchen, arms ladened with cans and bottles. "There's something depressing about the fact that we're the only two not getting any tonight," she commented.

"I don't think Loki is either," Kate replied, helpfully.

America made a face. "I wouldn't put it past him."

Kate didn't want to think about it. Really, she didn't. "It's still early."

"It's two in the morning."

"Exactly." She grinned. "The perfect time to head out."

The taller girl smiled. "I'll get my jacket."

"I'll come with," she said, dropping the plates stacked on the counter into the sink. "The boys can handle this when they come up for air."

America laughed, pausing in the doorway.

Kate ran up and caught her hand, linking their arms. "Come on! We can't let them have _all_ the fun!"


End file.
